


Yuletide Shenanigans And Multi Has A Sweet Request Afterward

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food Poisoning, Gen, Gluttony, Holidays, Laughter, Mischief, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: After Martin had let it slip to the Cardinal that his wife,Madi, makes a killer good lasagna sauce within earshot of Cat (new Aether),  Dew and Multi,  the four mischievous guys decide to  to sample the sauce.  But, it does not end as they expected their kitchen raiding party to go...





	Yuletide Shenanigans And Multi Has A Sweet Request Afterward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special little holiday tale combining  
> some characters from my one shot tales and my main AU fic, "Aether and the Half-Elf Princess"(currently down and in process of being rewritten). I had originally decided not to write anything until after the holidays but got inspired to do something for them. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Madi and Moni were busy getting ready to cook the sauce for the lasagna Madi always made for Yule. Martin and Simon were helping them by arranging a trap for the new ghouls and the Cardinal. Martin and Simon had once experienced their wrath when they dished up some sauce to eat with garlic bread that they also weren't supposed to eat. 

 

"Min lilla? Are you sure you want to set up the trapped food in here? Our rooms are safe enough to keep the new ghouls out." Martin asks as he sets his cup of tea down on the counter. 

 

"Ja, min älskare. They already showed me that three of them can't be trusted in staying out of things not for them. Remember, Cat ate all of the anise sprintz cookies when he stole your skull of red absinthe I got you for your birthday." Madi sighed. 

 

"Don't forget, Dew ran off with the steak and lamb kabobs to roast them for himself while Multi ate all of the lemon ricotta cheesecake that was for Simon and my anniversary." Moni said with a snarl. 

 

Simon looks up from his phone and smiles at Moni. "They both paid for it in the end, literally! I am sure the burn scars are still noticeable on their naked ghoul asses!" He chortles and the other three join him with laughter. 

 

"Cat puking his guts out and only being able to crawl for a couple days was worth the loss of the cookie dough and red absinthe. Stupid ass made the Cardinal so mad and I had to cover him for the back-to-back rituals he missed from playing with that particular red fairy. I really don't want to have to do that again. I hated being away from you, min lilla." Martin shakes his head at mentioning that. 

 

"I know, love. But it had to be done, so it was and you did great! However, you probably shouldn't have mentioned that my lasagna sauce was the best thing on the planet to the Cardinal since he has a penchant for Italian cuisine. He's been seeking me out to find out when I'm going to make the "famous lasagna sauce" he heard about. At least the mini pan has already been baked and delivered to Papa Nihil, Sister Imp and my mother. They can have fun driving the mansion insane with the smell of it while denying the Cardinal and everyone else a bite."

 

"True. I got the herbs from the infirmary as you asked. So these are guaranteed to 'cleanse the bowel' and will be added to the sauce cooking in our rooms and the untainted sauce will be cooking in theirs, ja?" Martin says as he hands over the jar of herbs to Moni. 

 

"Correct, hun. We'll start the tainted batch first, then get the other one going so no one can tell the difference in scents. They'll soon learn not get into things they're not allowed." Moni grins wickedly. 

 

They all get the sauces going and head down to the mansion theater room to watch Die Hard followed by A Christmas Story, oblivious to four sets of eyes watching them from various locations on the estate grounds before slinking off towards the dorms. 

 

* * *

 

 

As the mischievous ghouls and the Cardinal get to Martin and Madi's rooms, they double check that none of the other inhabitants are around before they unlock the door and silently slip inside. Cat immediately hits the kitchen and starts looking for dishes for them with Multi, while Dew and Cardi hunt for garlic bread or a baguette of some kind and cheese to eat with the sauce. 

 

Once everything is located, they gather around the slow cooker. Cat lifts the lid and they all groan and purr in ecstasy at the delicious steam wafting up into their nostrils. 

 

"It would seem that Martin was truthful about his wife making a decadent lasagna sauce. Quickly, my ghouls! We must dish this out with enough time to savor it while eating then clean up with none the wiser for it. You found canned tomatoes and jars of sauce to throw in, yes, Cat?" Cardi says to them. 

 

"Aye. I did and 'ave the cans and jars hover 'ere on the counter with the tin op'ner. Let's eat!" Cat grins. 

 

They each dish out a small bowl of sauce that they sprinkle with cheese before ripping apart the baguette Dew found for them to eat with it. One by one, they each scoop up a spoonful of sauce and groan loudly in pleasure as the sauce hits their tongues. 

 

"Satanas! This is sinfully good stuff!" The Cardinal exclaims. 

 

"Unholy 'ells! Martin is so bloody lucky in his wife! I'm gonna 'ave Anna learn 'ow to make this for me", Cat grunts out between mouthfuls. 

 

"Fucking hell! She'd make me fat more so than Nina will with her cooking!" Dew growls out between shoveling sauce and bread into his mouth. 

 

"I wonder if Madi'd take me on as their house ghoul and feed me yummy stuff like this and ricotta cheesecake?" Multi thoughtfully muses to himself as he slowly eats his small portion.  None of the others heard his quiet comment, thankfully, otherwise they'd tease him mercilessly over his crushes on Madi and Martin. 

 

The four mischief makers fall into silence as they enjoy their sneaky gluttony. Before too long, the Cardinal checks the time and sees that they have just enough left to bulk up the sauce with the cans of tomatoes and sauce. He adds them in while the other three clean up their mess and any evidence that they had been there. Once all was in order again they left as quietly and unnoticed as they did when they arrived. 

 

* * *

 

 

The couples return to their separate rooms after the movies were over. Martin goes into the kitchen and immediately starts laughing loudly which gets Madi to come over to see what was so funny. He points to the trash can and keeps laughing. 

 

Madi takes a look inside it and sees two empty tomato cans and two empty jars of sauce that they knew were not in there from before the movie. She joins him in laughing. They were laughing so hard and loud that they didn't hear Simon and Moni come in to find out if they had visitors while they were watching the movies. 

 

They look at each other then at Madi and Martin doubled over in their mirth by the kitchen  trash can and back again before they join them in the unbridled laughter. 

 

When they wind down from all the laughing, they part company and all go to sleep. The morning would prove just who ate the sauce and would finally know not to eat food that wasn't for them yet. 

 

* * *

 

Early the following morning, a series of notes are delivered to Madi, with one addressed to her and Martin both, asking them to come to Cat, Dew, Multi and the Cardinal somewhat quickly because they needed to talk to them both about something regarding Yule dinner. They decided to see the Cardinal first and went to his chambers. When they knock on the door, Sister Imperator opens it with a displeased look on her face. They were shocked to see her looking somewhat disheveled and in her dressing gown. 

 

"I wasn't here last night for _that_ , so stop thinking it. I was with Papa Nihil and your mother, Madi. I'm only here because his Eminence sent for me when he became ill. Would either of you care to enlighten me on why the Cardinal is indisposed and has locked himself in his privy, praying to Lucifer about why the sins of stealing and gluttony are hell to pay for after committing them??" She asks in a rather loud tone while scowling at them, alternating her sternest gaze on both. 

 

"He entered our rooms without permission, Sister, after being told my wife was making lasagna for Yule. He helped himself to the sauce and shouldn't have done so." Martin tells her, meeting her gaze with a smirk. 

 

"Sister, the Cardinal is paying for the sins he committed and will be fine once the herbs that were in the sauce pass through his system. I had a feeling he'd try sneaking and stealing some of it after he had been pestering me about when I'd be making it. So a decoy sauce was made with colon cleansing herbs added to it. Maybe this will teach him patience and give him a good dose of humility, too." Madi says cheekily. 

 

Sister's eyes pop before she starts laughing loudly at what she had just been told. 

 

"Oh, Satanas! That is too funny! You are so much like Elæna in tricks and paybacks! I'll let her know about your trick after I tell the Cardinal -"

 

"No need to do that, Sister." The Cardinal interrupted her. He was a terrible shade of pale green and his cheeks were flushed. "I heard everything and came out to say that I won't tempt fate like that again nor steal food I'm to wait for." After saying that, a loud grumble comes from his abdomen and he all but sprints back to his privy closet, slamming the door to it. 

 

The three others laugh again before leaving the Cardinal alone to privately suffer in his misery. 

* * *

 

Madi goes alone to see Cat after the visit with the Cardinal. Her knock on his door was answered by Sister Anna in one of his t-shirts. Both women hugged before Anna invited her to come in and sit for a moment before she knocked on Cat's privy door. 

 

"Cat? My love? Madi is here. Are you able to come out to speak with her?" Anna asks. 

 

"No, lover. 'Ave 'er come hover to the door 'ere so I can talk to 'er about why me guts are shitting themselves outta me or fucking trying their best to." He growls out. 

 

Madi shakes her head and grins. "Cat. You were in our rooms last night and ate what you weren't allowed to which you're paying for now. The sauce contained herbs that'll clean your guts out and once they're out of your system, you'll be fine, I promise."

 

"Bloody hell! Fuck me for stealing food from you ever again! I'll listen from now on when you tell me to fuck off and wait for whatever food you make!" He manages to say before a loud groan and other unpleasant noises erupt from behind the door. 

 

Anna grimaces at Madi before seeing her out of their rooms. 

 

"I'll stay with him until he's better. I told him not to do anything stupid last night while I was studying and now I'm paying for his fuck up, too, since he can't fuck me until he is well again." She says with a disgusted sigh. 

 

"Anna, my dear friend. Masturbate and torture him with the sounds you make while saying loudly all the things he loves to hear. He deserves it. And anyway, he'll be well and fucking the seven levels of hell outta you before you know it!" Madi says with a Cheshire grin. 

 

"I'm gonna do just that! Thanks Madi!" Anna says as she hugs her before closing the door. 

 

Madi visits Dew next and finds Sister Nina biting her knuckle when she opens the door to her. 

 

"I know he went into your rooms last night without an invitation. What did he eat that has him glued to the privy? He's been in there since the witching hour which interrupted us before I could get an orgasm out from his tongue licking and fucking me."

 

Madi explains to Nina what was going on and that he'd be fine later. She also gave her the same suggestion she had given Anna, since her ghoul needed punished just as much as Cat did. 

 

As Madi was leaving, Dew popped his head out around the privy door. He looked like death warmed over with a side of rancid oil cooked fries. 

 

"I fucking hate you and Martin right now for that dirty trick you played on us! That was really fucked up! You should've just made more sauce for the lasagna after letting us have some of the first batch." He snaps out with a growl. 

 

"Funny you said that, you little bastard. Another batch of sauce has been cooking, but, it was elsewhere to keep your gluttonous, little ass out of it along with the rest of you mischievous thieves. Maybe now you won't be raiding mine and Martin's as well as Simon and Moni's food and will wait as told." Madi arches an eyebrow and smirks at him. 

 

"I have to go check on Multi since he's the last of you four greedy and sick idiots. You'll be up to your tricks again by the end of the day, brat." She blows a kiss at him to which he glares at before quickly slamming the door shut. 

 

With that, Madi winks at Nina then quickly turns on her heel and leaves. 

 

* * *

 

 

Multi's rooms were just down the Hall from Dew's. When she knocked on his door, she was surprised to see him answering it. He looked pale but otherwise well. 

 

"Before you ask, yes, I was sick most if the night. However, I'm not as bad off as the others because I ate less sauce than they did. That was a great trick to pull on us. Bravo." He sarcastically claps his hands three times. 

 

"Well, that'll teach you to stay the fuck out of my kitchen and our food. The other three are suffering wonderfully, Cat and Dew even more so than the Cardinal since their favorite Sisters were with them when they fell indisposed." Madi snaps at him. 

 

Multi grins slightly, then furrows his brow in thought as he gestures for her to come in and sit down. 

 

As she sits on the foot of his bed, Multi paces back and forth a bit before flinging himself into his chair. He meets her curious gaze with a pleading one. 

 

"Madi... Would you and Martin ever take on a house ghoul? I'm asking about it because... I-I'd like to be that for you when I'm home. I'd do all the chores and do stuff to amuse and entertain both of you, especially when one or the other of you is gone with work and touring or bad days happen. And when you have kids,  I'll more than gladly help take care of them. I promise to behave when it comes to the kitchen and all the foodstuffs within. If I mess up, then whatever punishment will be acceptable as long as you don't throw me out, please." He drops from his chair,  crawls over to her and curls into a ball at her feet, gazing up at her with puppy eyes. 

 

She looks down at him, biting her lips between her teeth to keep from laughing at his endearing and earnest look. Being asked to not throw him out stabbed her in the heart. There was a story behind that which she would get out of him later. 

 

"Let me text him and have him come here so you can ask him about it yourself." She says as she pulls her phone out. 

 

Multi grins up her before laying his head on top of her feet. 

 

Martin arrives a few minutes later and finds them in the same position. He looks down at Multi, surprised to see him still curled up thusly at his wife's feet. 

 

"What is it you want to ask me?"

 

Multi repeats what he said to Madi. 

 

"A house ghoul, huh?" Martin scratches his chin in thought while Multi moves himself into a sitting position, resting his cheek against Madi's knee and she absentmindedly starts playing with his hair, causing him to purr quietly. 

 

"It could be fun, älsking. He is well behaved when he puts his mind to it and I highly doubt that he'll do anything seriously messed up to warrant getting thrown out by us. Can we give him a trial run after our house is built, please?" She looks up Martin with her  hazel green eyes, pleading him to say yes. 

 

"Okej, okej. We'll give him a trial run before letting him move in permanently. You know I can't resist that look when you want something bad enough." He chuckles. 

 

Multi grins widely as he gets up to stand, places one hand behind his back and places his other one out so that Madi can use it to help her stand up. 

 

She does and grins at him before hugging Martin. 

 

"Have I told you today how much I fucking love you?" She asks him. 

 

"Not within the past couple of hours but you can show me when we get back to our rooms." He says to her before bending down to toss her over his shoulder and carrying her back to their rooms. 

 

Multi laughs heartily as he closes his door behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
